


Bean's Rampage

by ProtagonistChan



Category: TDZ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtagonistChan/pseuds/ProtagonistChan
Summary: Bean gets the chance to test out the limits of her luck.





	Bean's Rampage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reigns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042519) by [Christeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christeri/pseuds/Christeri). 



Protag had always known that she had some abnormally good luck, but she’d never taken the time to test its limits. Now, after everything that had happened, she figured it would be fun to try. Had she finally snapped? Maybe. Was chaos about to ensue? Absolutely.

 

**°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l° 2 Days Before Disaster °l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°**

 

“What’re you doing?” The voice startled Protag a bit, causing her to drop a few of the papers she was holding. She had recognized its owner, though, and turned around to see her best friend standing there. “GhoGho! You came!” she cried, wrapping her arms around her armoured friend, who quickly peeled them off and pushed them back towards her sides. “I thought I told you not to call me that anymore,” Ghostie said with a sigh, rolling her eyes playfully. Anyone else would have thought she was mad, but Protag knew better by now. Ignoring her friend's remark, Protag went back to her desk and grabbed a few papers, searching desperately for something. “I’m trying to figure out what happened to my top team…” The mood in the room shifted, to something grimmer.

There was a pause, and although Ghostie and Protag had been friends for a while, she’d never seen her so frantic, so helpless. She worried as all good guild leaders did, but her top team was never treated like some helpless new recruits. Ghostie could tell something was wrong.

“What’s happened?” Protag winced a little at the question and turned back to Ghostie with a solemn expression on her face. “Well.. that is the question of the hour. My team-” she choked a little as if the words were going to make the dark reality of the situation even more real, “-my top team has vanished. It’s been _far_ too long since they left. We got an infestation quest, it looked so easy and a nice way to let them relieve some stress. I..” she paused, Ghostie taking in the information she’d just received.

Protag started to cry a little, continuing, “If anything happened to them, I’m to blame… Oh god, Ghostie, what am I going to tell their families??” Ghostie put a hand on Protag’s shoulder, drawing her friend into a hug and breaking down what little defences she’d put up. The hiccups turned into sobs, small tears getting fat and gasps for breath getting longer and more desperate. It hurt Ghostie to see her friend like this, and she had no idea what she could do to help. So she just held her friend, rubbing her back and letting her cry, the two sinking onto their knees. Once Protag had finally calmed down some more, she pulled away, drying her cheeks, and laughing a little. “Sorry you had to see, err… hear, that. I thought I could hold out.” Ghostie just shook her head.

“Ghostie, I know its a lot to ask but... Would you be willing to help me look for them? I can pay you b--” Ghostie smiled a little “Of course I can P, and you can keep your money.” Protag looked almost shocked. She knew Ghostie would agree, but she expected to have to fight a little more. “Are you sure? I mean it could be dangero--” Ghostie just smirked. “What do you take me for P? Some rookie? You’re talking to the ‘Phantom Queen’. Of course, I’ll help you.”

Protag hugged her friend so tightly she was worried she might choke her and stood up. She put on a serious face and took a deep breath. “We’re going to need to get the crew together. If whatever took my top team is able to, well, beat them, we can’t just go in there alone.” Ghostie nodded and took the hand Protag had offered her, using it to stand as well. “Well? What are we waiting for?” Protag smiled, and the two left the guild, got on their horses, racing off to the Oasis.

 

**:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞::۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞::۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:**

 

Gal and Kool were just having one of their usual hangouts in Gal’s palace when Ghostie phased through the door, Protag opening it and running in behind her. “What the fuck? Guys, come one, you could have at least knocked.” Gal said, slightly annoyed until she saw their paled faces. Kool must have seen it too, because he was the first to comment on it, “Woah, are you guys okay? You look… dead?” Protag winced and motioned to Ghostie to explain while she caught her breath. “Protag’s top team? They’ve gone missing on what seemed to be a rather simple quest. She’s worried and thinks something, well she thinks they might be dead.” Protag nodded and Gal covered her mouth, shocked. Kool went to apologize for his word choice but Protag just kind of held up a hand and said, “Would you be willing to help me look for them? It’s probably dangerous but--” “P, shut up. Of course, we’ll help you. That guild and those people mean the world to you. We all know it.” Kool nodded as Gal spoke, grabbing his gear and tossing Gal’s at her.

“Besides, a chance to beat up stuff, and it’s something that hurt our friend? Count. Us. In.” Protag smiled at Kool, then at Gal, and turned around. “Off to the castle then.” Ghostie followed Protag out to the horses, and once Gal and Kool were ready they all set off back to the city, heading for the castle.

 

**:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞::۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞::۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:**

 

Zo knew Protag had to be nearby when he was lucky enough to escape one of Sunday’s lectures on his organization system. Gav hadn’t even bothered going down the hall for them, he just shouted “You two, get out here.” Sunday and Zo found themselves surrounded by dreadful looking friends, and Zo’s naturally happy demeanour dropped and they looked to Sunday, who was equally confused about the mood in the room. “Uh?” Sunday didn’t know what to say, and that shocked everyone, including Sunday himself. “My top team has gone missing. I think something bad has happened... Can you come h--” Sunday was already throwing armour and weapons at people, and bouncing on one foot trying to get the other into a boot. Protag laughed a little, and in an attempt to lighten the mood said, “Man, I’m getting really tired of people interrupting me today, is this how you guys feel when I do it?” There were a few laughs, but not much, and the tension only seemed to grow.

“So this is a dumb question, but where do we find Christine and Bucket??” Gal asked, and no one could seem to answer it. Christine was a mail girl, so she moved around a lot and never really stuck around in one place. Bucket, on the other hand, was insanely elusive. They liked to be alone usually, just tending to crops and having a peaceful, simple life. “We’re probably going to have to split up to find them. Gal and Kool, you guys check the Oasis for her. You know it best, and you can always ask the guards if she’s been around.” The two nodded and left. “Zo, Gav and Sunday, I need you guys to use whatever resources you have to track down Bucket. If we’re gonna do this, it has to be _together_.” Sunday booked it back to his room, Gav paced back to his, and Zo was already calling some of his court together to form a search party. Protag turned to Ghostie now. “I need you to look for Chrissy around here. I have some stuff to get ready. Everyone should meet back at the guild” Ghostie nodded, and left.

Protag hurried out the doors after a quick nod to Zo in thanks, got on her horse and rushed for her guild. She went through a secret entrance in the storage room and smiled. She hadn’t ever expected to need to use any of this, but an unknown threat called for desperate measures.

 

**:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞::۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞::۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:**

 

Once everyone arrived, including Chrissy and Bucket, Protag explained what was happening one last time, and showed them all the request sheet they had gotten. “5th level quest, 100 Conn-Conns have infested Er’ka Canyon.” Gal raised an eyebrow “The fuck is a Conn-Conn??” Gav shrugged “I’ve never heard of one.” Protag let out a small, helpless sigh. “I hadn’t either, I thought it was just because I haven’t been out of the city that much.” Zo looked mad. “This isn’t a one-person job. There’s a whole process for Quests, and ones for specific guilds are even more checked. So someone must have either worked with the checkers or snuck it onto your board.” Protag nodded, grateful for the additional information. Sunday was the next to speak, holding a map high in the air. “Er’ka Canyon is a real place at least. It's through the forest, North East from the guild.” A sigh of relief swept through the room. Protag smiled, and silently led everyone into her hidden room. “Alright kids,” she said, a devious look in her eye, “suit up.” Before them was 9 full sets of fully enchanted diamond armour and tools. “I was saving them for an emergency, and now seems like the perfect time.” Everyone excitedly put on the armour, feeling stronger already. “Don’t forget the potions, apples and arrows. We’re going all out this time boys.”

Once everyone was armoured up, with backpacks and saddles full of useful items, they went to the forest line and got on their newly armoured horses. “Everybody ready?” Gav asked, everyone nodded, and together, they set off into the forest. Protag at the front, and everyone following in twos behind.


End file.
